


Trading Places

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Mild Humiliation, Office Sex, One Shot, PWP, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: “You have the right to remain silent,” the sheriff said, leaning forward and whispering in Emma’s ear, “but I bet you won’t be able to.”Kinktober 2018 - Day 18Prompt used: role reversalEmma and Regina are in an established relationship and they just like to have a little fun....





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> I was imagining that this fic takes place in the same universe as "Busted!" but it could totally be anywhere in the time and space of the canon.

“Afternoon, Madam Mayor.”

Emma looked up from her desk as the sheriff sauntered into her office. Her eyes flicked upward from boots to leather jacket, lingering on the tight jeans that hugged the woman’s thighs, before venturing up to her face. There was a darkly amused expression on that face and Emma put down her pen before leaning back in her chair. “Is there something that I can help you with, Sheriff?”

“I’m afraid you’re under arrest.”

“Arrest?” she scoffed, “For what?”

“Embezzling town funds.”

“That’s absurd.”

“Yeah, well, you can tell it to the judge.”

“Now just wait a minute,” she made to stand and a strong hand fell on her shoulder, forcing her to stay seated while the sheriff slipped behind her. Before she could react, she was shoved forward and her hands tugged roughly behind her back. The cold metal of handcuffs bit into her wrists as they clicked tightly shut.

“You have the right to remain silent,” the sheriff said, leaning forward and whispering in Emma’s ear, “but I bet you won’t be able to.”

She hissed at the sharp nip to the shell of her ear that followed but she didn’t have time to comment before she was being tugged out of her chair and shoved face down on her desk. The hard edge shoved into her abdomen, knocking the air out of her momentarily and she struggled out of pure reflex. Rough hands pinned her then moved down her sides - as though checking for concealed weapons - and once they reached her hips, dropped down to her ankles and worked up each leg in turn. She felt the woman behind her rise, her body pressing tight against Emma’s ass for just a few heartbeats. Then she disappeared momentarily.

There was a draft as Emma’s skirt was rucked up over her hips and then fingers were sliding over the crotch of her satin panties, pushing them into contact with her folds. She moaned and shifted as those fingers strayed over sensitive areas, closing her eyes to focus on the little frissons of pleasure that pulsed through with each touch.

“You like that, don’t you?” the sheriff asked her in a low, husky voice.

“Yesss,” Emma said, rocking her hips to get more friction.

“You’re so fucking wet. Who knew the Mayor of Storybrooke was such a wanton slut?”

“Fuck…” she whispered, the humiliating words causing even more wetness to soak through the thin fabric.

“What was that?” the fingers had found her clit and were rubbing harder over it, driving her absolutely crazy. “You want me to fuck you on your desk?”

“Oh God…fuck. Yes!” she probably would have agreed to anything just then if it meant that she was going to get to come.

The sheriff laughed and stopped what she was doing. Emma actually whined and received a sharp smack on her ass for her trouble. “Stop being so impatient and stand still girl.”

Emma did what she was told, freezing when she heard a knife flick open. Her soaked panties were cut away and then the knife was closed and set not too far away to the side of the desk. Still within easy reach if the sheriff needed it, the threat implied.

There was more shifting around behind her and then a brief tingle of magic as the uncomfortable metal handcuffs that were already biting into her skin were transformed into leather cuffs. She breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief. That was about all she had time to do before she felt the smooth glide of a dildo through her soaking folds. The sheriff rocked her hips, using Emma’s own wetness to lube the toy, then positioned at her opening. With a long, slow push forward, and her hands on Emma’s hip bones, the fake cock slid in easily.

“OhGod…” Emma said, the words coming out as one when the dildo struck deep and pleasure blossomed through her. The same pleasure surged again and again every time it slid home, leaving Emma trembling and panting, the tension coiling up inside her with no release in sight.

“What do you think, Madam Mayor,” the sheriff asked several minutes later, sounding a little breathless herself, “are you ready to confess yet?”

“Fuck…I…”

“You’re not going to get to come until you confess.”

At that point, Emma would have said anything if it meant she would finally get her release. “I confess! I did it. I took everything. Just…shit. I need to come. Please!”

The sheriff laughed and for a moment, Emma thought she was going to keep going like she was, the heavy thrusts driving her slowly insane. She was just about to beg again when the sheriff’s fingers settled back onto her clit and rubbed rapidly back and forth. She’d been so close to the edge already that the climax overtook her in a rush, her loud groans echoing in the large office as she thrashed and bucked against the woman behind her. The thrusts and the attention to her clit were relentless until Emma was utterly spent. Then they slowed again and stilled.

Emma just laid there, sucking in deep breaths as the sheriff withdrew.

It took half a minute or so, but eventually her skirt was pulled down, and the cuffs disappeared. She almost didn’t have enough strength in her arms to push herself up off the desk, but she managed. She had to turn and lean her ass on the desk though. Regina was wearing an insufferably smug smile.

“That was fun,” she said, leaning in to capture Emma’s lips for a long kiss.

“You were a little rough,” Emma complained, but she wasn’t really complaining and Regina knew it.

“I thought that was the point.” She stepped up into Emma’s personal space and slid her arms around her waist.

Emma pressed her forehead against hers and chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

They stood there like that for a bit, Regina just letting Emma enjoy the afterglow. “You look really hot in my suit,” she murmured eventually.

“Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Maybe I’ll have to wear them more often.” She fingered the leather of the jacket Regina had borrowed from her. “I think next time you need to wear a uniform. Y’know. Make it more realistic.”

Regina snorted. “Are _you_ going to wear a uniform sometime?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Uh huh. Well, when I see you in a uniform, then we'll talk.”

“Deal.” Emma grinned and pecked her lips. “Shall we continue this at home, Sheriff? Or do you have some more interrogation to do?”

“Oh, I think I have something more important than confession for your mouth to be occupied with. Let’s go home.”


End file.
